Mutants Misplaced
by TyrothDarkstorm
Summary: Through a strange turn of events, the turtles finds themselves in a strange, cold land. Will they find a way back home before the cold becomes to much, or will the inhabitants prove hostile before that? Rated M for occasional swearing, violence and blood. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all lads and lasses, and welcome to yet another Tmnt fic of mine, the sequel to 'Ancient Legacy'. It's also my first crossover, so this is gonna be interesting to say the least. Let's get this show rolling!**

**Mutants Misplaced**

**Chapter 1**

**Displaced**

Mona and the turtles had gone to Mutopia, Chicago, to spend some time with their friends there, Tyroth, Sephie and the Chicago Knights, as they called themselves. The nights were filled with fun activities, including the odd movie marathon and several video game tournaments.

They still trained with their weapons at least once a day, as well as going on patrol every night. They split into groups so that there was one 'veteran' paired with each 'rookie', with the exception of Tyroth, who was on his own like so many times.

For the most of the patrols, it was quite calm, but each group encountered a handful of thieves, burglars and gang members that they dealt with with no real difficulties. It was on their way back to Mutopia, after rejoining with the rest, that they came across the biggest hit of the night.

Another gang had broken into a jewelry store and the thugs were filling bags with valuables. They were just about to load up in the two vans they had outside the store, when the mutants struck.

Nine of the ten thugs fell shortly after the battle started, being no match for the thirteen mutants, but the last one managed to slip into one of the vans with one of the bags, and escaped.

The Knights stayed behind to take care of the fallen thugs for the police, while the ninja hurried to the rooftops to pursue the van. By cutting corners where they could, they managed to catch up with the vehicle as it sped through the city.

"Isn't there some way to stop that idiot?" Raph asked.

"I could shoot the tires, but that could send him crashing." said Sephie.

"That could endanger a lot of people if it goes badly." said Mona.

"We must find another way, we can't keep up with him all night." said Leo.

"Let's hope he's almost at their hideout, so he'll stop or at least slow down." said Donnie.

"I agree, don't... Hey, where's Tyroth?" said Mikey as he couldn't see his large dragon friend anywhere.

* * *

The thug made a sharp turn to try and get away from the strange creatures that he had seen following him in the door mirrors. Shortly after he turned onto the smaller street, something hit the hood of the van hard. The airbag deployed and the engine died almost instantly after the impact as the van came to an abrupt stop.

Pushing the airbag out of his face, the groggy thug looked through the windshield and went pale. Standing on on knee on the demolished hood, was a large red humanoid dragon with a large sword in both hands, that had been driven into the engine block of the van, covering the dragon was a red glow.

The dragon pulled out the sword and set his glowing red eyes on the thug. A clawed hand came crashing through the windshield, grabbing the thug by the collar and pulling him out of the van while he screamed in fear.

Pulling the thug up to eye level, the dragon opened his mouth revealing a set of sharp teeth with flames coming out between them.

"You break the law, we break you." the dragon said with a dark voice.

Knocking out the terrified thug, the dragon grabbed the bag and left by flying away.

* * *

Landing on a rooftop nearby, the dragon met up with the six mutants.

"How did you get ahead of him?" asked Sephie.

"I had a hunch of where he was going, so I took a shortcut." said Tyroth.

"Good work, but don't you think that was a bit excessive?" said Leo, looking down at the remains of the van.

"Maybe a little, but it worked, and it was fun."

"Showoff." Raph snorted, but Tyroth only chuckled.

"Come on." he said "Let's head back to the store and drop off this bag, meet up with Jack and the others and then go back home."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." said Donnie.

As the mutants prepared to head back, Mikey spotted a reflection of the moonlight from something lying on the roof.

"Hold on." he said as he walked over to the object. "Looks like you dropped a necklace when you flew here, big T."

Picking up the necklace, Mikey saw that it was made of silver and quite ornate. The pendant was circular and flat and easily fitted in Mikey's palm. The edge around it was shaped like a snake biting its own tail with the head at the top of the pendant. A seven-pointed star covered most of the pendant with a round diamond in the middle. Between each of the stars points, sat one triangular gem, each one being one of the colors of the rainbow, clockwise from the top, red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue and purple.

Holding it in his hand, the necklace suddenly flashed with a sharp white light, startling the turtle. From the pendant, a large white sphere spread and started sucking him in.

"HELP!" he screamed.

"Mikey!"

Dropping the bag, Tyroth rushed to his friends aid, grabbing his wrists and tried to pull him out of the sphere.

"I got you!"

"Please don't let go!" Mikey cried.

"Not gonna happen!" said Tyroth, but despite his strength, he couldn't pull Mikey away from the sphere. In fact, Tyroth felt that he too was being pulled in. The others noticed this and grabbed onto the dragon, hoping that their combined strength could save both of them.

When it seemed that they had managed to counter the pull, a white glow spread quickly from Mikey to all of the others. Then in another bright flash, the sphere was gone and so were the seven mutants, only the pendant and the bag of stolen jewelry remained on the roof.

* * *

A bright flash appeared high up in the evening sky, and from it seven humanoid reptiles fell helplessly towards the ground.

"What the shell?!" Raph yelled.

"Grab on!" Tyroth called to his friends as he tried to reach them all. Sephie managed to throw her arms around her lover's neck and helped Mona to grab onto his waist. Leo and Donnie each held onto the arms, while Raph and Mikey found grip on Tyroth's legs.

Once he was sure that they all had a good grip on him, Tyroth spread his wings as much as he could to slow their decent. It worked, but not enough, even though they started to slow down, they were still falling at high speed.

"We're still falling too fast! Can't you pull up more!?" Donnie yelled.

"Too much weight! I'm already past my limit, if I pull up any more, my wings might be ripped clean off my back!" Tyroth replied.

"Look! Down there!" Mona yelled. "A lake! The water might cushion our fall!"

Agreeing with Mona, Tyroth turned his body and aimed for the lake. But as they came closer, they were still moving to fast.

"We must jump backwards!" Donnie told the others. "It'll decrease our speed even more!"

"Abandon dragon!" Mikey shouted as he pushed away from Tyroth, the rest of the mutants soon followed.

One by one, the six mutants hit the water with a splash. Tyroth tried to pull up and started climbing high up into the air again. The strain on his wings were great and as he continued upwards, he heard a horrid pop sound as pain shot through his left wing and shoulder blade. Shortly after, he couldn't continue his ascent and started falling again.

"Shit!"

A few seconds later, the large mutant hit the water with a large splash.

* * *

Resurfacing after getting their bearings, the turtles and lizards breathed heavily as they paddled water, the currents were quite strong.

"Everyone alright?" Leo asked.

"A bit shaken and slightly bruised, but otherwise fine." said Raph.

"Same here, but the water's freezing cold!" said Mikey.

"No it ain't, but it's not that far from it. Remember, we're coldblooded." said Donnie.

"Guys, where's Tyroth?" Sephie asked.

"I think he hit the water too." said Mona. "I'm pretty sure that there was another splash after us."

Sephie started to look worried as she looked around for her mate, but he was nowhere to be seen. Deeply concerned, she dived into the depths of the lake. It didn't take long for the others to understand what she was doing and they quickly dived after her.

A short moment passed and nobody surfaced during that time.

With a splash, Tyroth was brought up to the surface by Raph and Leo, each holding one of the dragons arms. Coughing to clear his lungs of water, Tyroth breathed heavily as the mutants headed for shore.

"You okay?" Leo asked as Tyroth sat down on the rocky shoreline.

"More or less, but my left wing hurts badly."

"Might be dislocated. I should be able to fix that, but it will hurt even more." said Donnie.

Tyroth grunted in pain as Donnie was able to push the wing back into its socket. Trying to move his wing, Tyroth was satisfied with that it seemed to be back to normal and the pain would pass, but he wouldn't fly for a while.

"You can't swim, huh? Didn't see that coming." said Raph.

"I can swim, but I'm not good at it, especially not since I mutated. My wings get caught in the currents and act like sails, pulling me along."

"Um, guys? Where are we?" asked Mona as she surveyed their surroundings while trying to get warm after the nearly ice cold water.

"Canada?" said Mikey questioning.

The land was rugged with lots of cliffs and stones of varying sizes, grass and shrubs covered most of the soil where the mighty fir trees hadn't taken root and several chains of mountains, with snow covered peaks, could be seen in almost every direction.

"I'm not sure we're even on Earth anymore." said Donnie looking at the evening sky.

"What makes you think that?" asked Sephie, while giving Tyroth's shoulders a well needed massage to ease the pain.

"Well, for starters I don't recognize any of the constellations, and I know for a fact that Earth don't have **two** moons."

The other mutants looked at the sky and were shocked, there were indeed two moons, one of them more than twice as large as the other one, which seemed to be slightly larger than their own moon. The large moon had a reddish color while the small was more silver or gray.

"Great. Lost in space again." Raph growled in annoyance.

"This has happened to you before?" asked Sephie.

"A few times, yes." said Leo "I thought we had told you about that, but that doesn't matter right now. We need to make a fire so we can warm ourselves."

"I'm afraid that's not our only problem, Leo." said Tyroth looking at a nearby chain of mountains. Dark clouds moved over the peaks towards the lake.

"A storm?" said Mona.

"Yep, and not just any storm, that's a blizzard heading this way." said Tyroth. "And a nasty one, at that."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Raph.

"I've lived almost a hundred miles within the Arctic Circle for ten years, I've seen plenty of blizzards during that time. The climate here is almost ideal for such a storm. We need to fin shelter and fast, it'll hit us in an hour or so."

"Like the water and air here wasn't cold enough, now we're gonna be buried in snow. I swear, something out there want to turn us into reptile pop sickles." said Mikey.

"There might be something at the base of those mountains." said Leo, pointing at the same mountains as the storm was coming from. "I think I saw a structure of some sort from the air right before our... landing. If nothing else, there might be caves there that we can use."

"It will take time to walk there, but what choice do we have?" said Mona.

* * *

It took the mutants nearly an hour to make it tot the base of the mountains, where Leo had seen this structure. The first snow from the storm had hit them shortly after the strong winds and their toes and fingers had started to go numb from the cold, but Tyroth seemed to be less affected by the cold than the others.

Passing a large rock, the mutants were relieved to see that Leo had been right, there was some kind of building at the base. It almost seemed like it had been carved right out of the mountain wall a long time ago.

A great arch rose from the ground, with a large bearded face carved on the very top, the curved roof extending into the mountain wall, all covered by layers of moss. A slightly rusted but ornate black metal door sat in the middle of the arch's wall.

Pulling the door open, the seven mutants entered a pitch black room, and, once the door was closed, they couldn't see anything.

"Any more bright ideas, bro?" said Mikey to Leo.

"Shut up, Mikey." said Raph as he gave the younger turtle a slap on the back of the head, despite the darkness.

"Ow! How can you do that in this kind of darkness?"

"Lots of practice."

"You guys wait here, I'll see if I can't find us some torches further in." said Tyroth.

"You think you're gonna find any?" asked Donnie.

"If there are any, I'll find them. Dark vision, remember."

"Yeah, you can see in complete darkness. Lucky you." said Raph sarcastically.

They could hear Tyroth walk away deeper into the room, possibly even into another room. Then it was quiet for a time, during which, they tried to keep warm, even though it was warmer inside than outside, it was still cold.

After a couple of minutes, they could see light coming from what seemed to be a corridor. As it got closer, they could see that it was Tyroth, who had found what he was looking for, carrying one lit torch in his right hand and three more unlit ones in his left.

Lighting and distributing the remaining torches, Tyroth walked back into the corridor with the others following him.

"You guys are not gonna like what this place is." he said.

"A temple?" said Leo.

"No." Tyroth lifted his torch higher as they entered a large hall, illuminating the most of it. "A tomb."

The room had a high ceiling with two rows of four pillars spread across the length of it, on each of the pillars were the same faces as on the arch outside, all facing the middle of the room. Both the pillars and the walls had shallow carvings that looked like giant fingerprints and gave a smother look to the otherwise rough design.

A large fire pit was in the center of the room, right in front of a black metal throne with markings similar to that of the door. Sitting in the throne was the corpse of a warrior, all dried up and shriveled, still clad in his armor consisting of large shoulder pads and chest plate that left the stomach bare, armlets that only covered the lower arms, boots, leather loincloth with metal plates and a helmet with two horns pointing straight up. In the lap of the warrior laid a large sword, similar to Tyroth's but slimmer and more ornate.

On either side of the throne, were four caskets of the same metal, an additional eight were risen against the walls.

"Ugh, creepy." Sephie shuddered.

"It's nothing to be worried about, love." said Tyroth.

"Still, it feels disrespectful to stay here." said Leo.

"Yeah, I don't like it." said Mona.

"Not like we have much choice. Either we stay here until the storm passes, or we go back out and try finding someplace else." said Donnie. "And judging by how it was outside just now, I don't think we'd last very long."

"So either way, we're joining the dead tonight." said Tyroth.

"Dude! Did you really have to say it like that?" said Mikey.

"It wasn't on purpose. Now, let's start a fire and huddle up close to it."

* * *

It didn't take long for them to start a fire in the pit, having a dragon as a friend was a clear advantage, and there were a decent amount of firewood near the pit. But, they didn't know how long the storm was going to last and eventually the fire would die.

Sitting close to the warm fire, the mutants felt how the cold started to leave their bodies.

"So, is this some kind of viking tomb?" asked Mona.

"Could be, if we were still on Earth that is." said Donnie.

"Not really, there are similarities though, but also clues that says otherwise." said Tyroth.

"What about those horns on that dead guy's helmet? They look rather viking like to me." said Mikey.

"There has never been any proof that vikings had horns on their helmets, or wings for that matter, very few have been found. The same goes for armor, the warriors did wear some form of scale armor if they went into battle, but vikings were raiders and often at sea, so they probably used leather armor as it was lighter and more flexible, if they wore any at all that is. But if this ain't Earth, and they have or had vikings here, who knows."

* * *

Time passed and soon the mutants had fallen asleep, exhausted from the night's events. Leo and Tyroth was still awake and tended to the fire.

"That's our last piece." said Leo as he threw it into the pit.

"Which means we have to find more to stay warm." said Tyroth as he gently move Sephie's head from his lap to the floor and stood up.

"You're not going out there, are you?"

"We need more wood, and I know how to survive in these climates, dad made sure that I had Arctic survival training 101. Besides, I got my own fire and a good healing rate that will help me."

"Hmm, alright then, just be careful."

Tyroth nodded and left the hall, heading for the exit, leaving Leo the only one awake. He was hoping that Tyroth would return soon, not even he could survive indefinitely in a blizzard, it would also be good to get some sleep once Raph and Donnie took the next shift.

As Leo stared into the dancing flames, he heard something moving in the hall. With one hand on the hilt of his katana, he looked around from his seat, but couldn't see anything.

'Must have been a rat or something.' he thought.

But as he turned his gaze back to the fire, the dead warrior's fingers twitched and it turned its head at the mutants.

**'Phew' Far too long for a first chapter. The team may be in danger, sleeping in that old tomb. Some of you might already know where they've ended up, either from looking at the details in the story or reading the details in the description.**

**If you don't know, don't read the description! You'll find spoilers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mutants Misplaced**

**Chapter 2**

**Dead People Sees Us**

The wind howled among the treetops as it carried snow that covered the landscape. Tyroth had been searching for firewood for twenty minutes and had managed to collect a decent amount of branches, that he had left in a pile next to the door to the tomb.

He made sure to keep the entrance in view as it was getting increasingly difficult to see through all the snow, even with his dark vision. Luckily, his many trips to door had left tracks in the snow that he could follow, at least for a while.

Digging up a small log from the snow, he decided that he had enough for now, he was getting too cold to stay out in the storm much longer. Once again, his wings had proven that they sometimes were a hindrance, as their large surface area and shallow blood veins had exposed his blood to more of the cold air and snow, cooling him down faster than normal. He had countered this by folding them on his back, but it didn't give many extra minutes.

Once he had the log, he headed to the door and started carrying the wood inside, longing to be back by the warm fire, his friends and his beloved mate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo couldn't get over the feeling that something was amiss. It could be the fact that they were staying in a warrior's tomb, but there was something that he just couldn't place.

Then, he heard something off to the side, something moving. He sprang to his feet and drew his blades, prepared to fight, but the source of the sound was nothing but an ordinary rat that squeaked when it got frightened by Leo's movement.

Leo sighed in relief as the small rodent scurried away to crack in the wall and hid inside.

"What's going on, Fearless?"

Leo turned around and saw that Raph had woken up, most likely from Leo's actions. He laid on the floor with one arm around Mona who rested on his plastron, still sleeping.

"Just a rat, but I keep getting this feeling that something isn't right with this place."

A couple of heavy footsteps were heard, making Leo think that Tyroth was back, but they were not coming from the corridor.

Turning to the source of the steps, Leo was shocked to see the corpse stood in front of the throne that it used to sit in, its eyes shone with an eerie blue light and it held its sword with both hands.

"Aav dilon!" it yelled with a very hazy voice as it moved against Leo.

It swung its blade at Leo with surprising speed, for a dried old corpse, but Leo skillfully ducked under the sword and kicked the warrior in the stomach, sending him back into the throne with a large clang, waking the rest of the mutants.

"Guys, wake up! We got trouble!" Leo called to make sure they readied themselves quickly.

At first, they were a bit confused, but they didn't need long to realize that they were under attack. Getting up and drawing their weapons as fast as they could, they were still shocked to see that their attacker was a corpse.

"Damn it, Mikey! I've been telling you that your snoring could wake the dead!" said Raph.

"Hey! This ain't my fault... at least I think it ain't."

Getting back on its feet, the warrior raised its sword and shouted.

"Alok, dii kendov!"

With great force, the lids on the caskets by the throne were shoved aside and fell to the floor, as more undead warriors rose from them. Their armor seemed lighter as some had less of it while some had more leather than metal. They all had weapons in the same style as their leader, swords and axes, both one handed and two handed, some even had shields or bows.

To make matters worse, the caskets against the walls also opened, the lids falling to the floor as even more undead stepped out and surrounded the mutants.

"Iidah!" the leader shouted and the undead charged the mutants.

* * *

Walking through the corridor with his arms full of branches, Tyroth was puzzled to hear the sounds of battle. At first, he thought nothing of it, they could simply have decided to train rather than sleep, it would keep them warm at least.

But the more he listened, the more clear it became that it wasn't training that he heard, but an actual battle. But who could they be fighting? There were no tracks to the tomb aside from Tyroth's own and the hall had no other pathways or anything.

"No... it couldn't be." he said as he dropped the firewood and rushed to the end of the long corridor with his sword in hand.

He didn't slow down when he entered the hall, he simply threw a swift gaze over the hall and sure enough, the mutants were fighting the undead, not a sight you see every day, but after mutating, Tyroth had become used to strange things happening, especially since meeting the turtles, but this was stretching it a bit.

Tackling an axe-wielding corpse that fought with Mikey, Tyroth delivered a punch to another corpse, flooring them both, if only for a short while.

"You've got to be kidding me! I've been gone for, what, half an hour, and you've managed to wake the dead!"

"You were the one that said that there was nothing to be worried about!" Raph snapped back.

"So I was wrong, sue me!"

As the fight went on, it became clear that the undead were faster than expected, but still not fast enough to keep up with the agile mutants.

Leo sidestepped to avoid the swing of a large axe and sliced off the arms of his attacker, followed by a pair of cuts to the lower back as Leo passed.

Using his sais to hold the swords of two corpses, Raph could feel that they were quite strong. Pushing back their weapons, he ducked and rolled between them. Once he was behind them, he jabbed his sais into the back of their necks.

Mona and Mikey teamed up to take down a few of the undead, Mikey striking at their hands and knees to disarm and throw them of balance, while Mona finished them off by either jabbing them in the face with her folded fans or breaking their necks with power full kicks and elbow strikes.

Sephie and Donnie did the same, Donnie using his bo to disrupt their foes while Sephie moved in for the kill with her daggers.

Tyroth cut down several undead with his sword without any real difficulties, they were strong but the sharp blade still sliced through them with ease. As he did, a pair of arrows struck him in the chest. They didn't penetrate deep enough to cause any real damage, but they still hurt.

Cutting the head of the closest enemy, Tyroth spotted two corpses with bows that stood by the throne.

"Archers!" he shouted to alert his friends, shortly before he had to dodge two more arrows.

"You mean targets, right?" said Sephie with a cocky tone. Kicking away the corpse that attacked her and leaving it to Donnie, she placed her daggers in her belt and drew her collapsible bow.

Firing two arrows in quick succession, she hit them in their chests, stopping them from drawing more arrows. Knowing fully well that you can't stop a walking corpse with an arrow or two in the chest, she fired two more at their heads.

The two undead archers fell like dominoes and Sephie didn't stop there, she continued to fire upon the rest, thinning their ranks even more. This caused the leader of the undead to become what could best be described as enraged.

Tyroth wasn't about to let the leader do any more damage and rushed him, hoping to take him down.

"Fus Ro Dah!" the leader shouted with such force that Tyroth was thrown into one of the pillars, together with anything between the pillar and the undead leader, which included Mikey and Raph.

"Ugh... what the shell was **that**?" Mikey asked groggy.

"Don't know, but it wasn't fun." said Raph "That guy's going down!"

The leader walked towards the three shaken mutants, intent on killing them, but Leo intercepted him. Katanas meeting longsword, Leo stood firmly as he protected his loved ones.

"How about we finish what we started?" Leo said to the undead warrior.

"Sahlag reimokur!"

"That's just rude." said Tyroth as he got back on his feet, if a bit wobbly, and pulled out the broken arrows out of his chest.

Leo easily deflected the leader's attacks and delivered a few strikes of his own while he searched for a good opening. Taking a step backwards, the warrior seemed to inhale.

Having an idea of what was to come, Leo move quickly, stabbing his foe in the stomach. Once the corpse staggered, Leo continued by cutting of the right arm and left knee with fast motions. As the undead leader fell to his knee, the blue-masked turtle decapitated him with a scissor like movement with his swords.

When the corpse showed no signs of moving again, Leo looked back to his friends and family and saw that they had managed to deal with the last of the undead without any injuries, aside from some bruises for Raph and Mikey.

"That was... interesting, but damn creepy." said Donnie.

"No kidding, I knew that there was some reason that I didn't like it here, but I didn't expect this." said Mona.

"Tyroth, what did you mean by 'that's just rude'?" asked Leo, curious to his comment. "Did you understand what he said?"

"I did, yeah, strangely enough he spoke in the tongue of dragons, albeit with an accent."

"So, what did he say?" asked Sephie.

"He said that Leo was a, and I quote, 'pathetic vermin'."

"Yeah, that's rude." said Mikey. "But what about when we flew into that pillar?"

"That was a bit strange, it were simple three words, 'force', 'balance' and 'push', but they all had magic within them, I felt it, so it must have been some form of spell."

"Great, undead warriors with magic, can it get any better?" said Raph.

"Well, at least we ain't that cold any more." said Sephie.

* * *

Returning to the fire pit, after calming down and collecting the firewood Tyroth had left in the corridor, they went to sleep. The fight had added to their exhaustion, so it didn't take long for them to fall asleep, despite the remains lying around.

Sephie and Donnie took it upon themselves to keep the fire going, and keeping guard just in case, at least for a few hours.

Hours passed and the mutants were somewhat rested. They weren't sure what time it was, it had been in the middle of the night when they got transported to this world, whatever it might be, and it was evening when they arrived. Hoping that it was still dark enough outside to move around undetected, they prepared to move out.

As Donnie tried to push the door open, he found that he couldn't even budge it. Stepping aside to let Tyroth try, not even he could move the door, he even tried to tackle it a couple of times, but all he got was a sore spot.

"Okay, that's not moving." he said.

"And now I see why." said Donnie as he held his torch closer. "Look, between the door and the frame, ice. The blizzard must have covered the entrance with snow, and now it's frozen in place."

"Now what?" said Mona.

"Can't Tyroth use his fire and melt the ice?" asked Mikey.

"I could try, but it's not gonna be easy to melt enough through the door to open it, we could be talking of several more meters of ice after that."

"The water have to go somewhere as well, if it only seeps through the gaps it will take very long time before we can even open the door, and it might as well refreeze while we wait." said Donnie. "But, there must be some other form of exit here, a vent or the like, the air didn't feel old or stale when we got here and the chamber never got filled with smoke from the fire."

"Then we'll search the chamber for this 'vent' and hope that we can get out through it." said Leo.

* * *

Said and done, they returned to the hall and started looking for the air intake. After a few minutes, Sephie found a hole up in one of the corners.

"I think I found something." she said as she used her gecko ability of climbing, and climbed up to examine it.

"How does it look, love?" asked Tyroth.

"Not good, I'm afraid. It's far too narrow, I doubt that even we girls would get through it. Maybe if we were completely drenched in oil, but that's a very big if. On the bright side, it seems like the storm has stopped."

"Do you think this place have hidden rooms, like in all the movies and games?" said Mikey, looking around.

"That's unlikely, but we might as well search for that too, it's not like we have much else to do right now." said Leo.

Spreading out again, the mutants examined the walls carefully, searching every nook and cranny, looking for suspicious cracks and hidden levers or buttons.

"Guys! Over here!" Mona called. "Listen to this."

Mona tapped the wall with one of the undead's sword, broken in half from the fight, and the wall sounded hollow. Donnie checked the wall more closely and found a well hidden outline.

"Great find, Mona. It's a hidden door, just like Mikey said there would be."

"It seems even he can good ideas sometimes." said Raph.

"Hey!"

"Quit it, you two. We still need a way to open it." said Leo.

"Leave that to me." said Tyroth, cracking his knuckles. Approaching the door, the dragon mutant channeled his mana into his right fist.

Punching the door, the energized fist shattered the inch thick stone into many pieces that fell into another corridor, hidden behind the door.

"Are you in a bad mood?" asked Mikey.

"After what's happened recently, I am a bit grumpy. What of it?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, this might be our way out." said Leo.

**So our heroes have found a way out of the tomb, but what awaits them at the end of that corridor? And where are they?**

**Honestly, if you haven't figured that out yet, I'm worried for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mutants Misplaced**

**Chapter 3**

******Corridors** and **Traps**

Walking down the newly discovered corridor, Mikey, being very excited about exploring a secret path, walked slightly ahead of the others.

"This is just like in 'Indiana Jones'! How awesome is that?" he chirped.

"I'll admit, it's rather cool, but if a huge boulder is dropped and rolls towards us, I'll scream." said Sephie.

"Come on, what are the odds of that?"

As he said that, a click could be heard from under his foot.

From a dozen holes in the walls a few meters in front of them, needle sized darts were shot by the dozen at them with high rate of fire and velocity.

Their ninja reflexes kicked in and the team threw themselves out of the line of fire.

"Everyone alright?" Leo asked when the barrage ended.

"Not really, no." said Tyroth. He hadn't been quick enough to get out of the way and took the brunt of the darts. He almost looked like a pincushion with all the darts covering his chest, arms and part of his face.

"Sometimes, this body is just too big and bulky." he said, immediately after that, his body started to heal and pushed out the darts. "But it does have its advantages."

"Sorry, big guy." said Mikey.

"You're lucky no one else was hit by that, Mikey. Those darts were poisoned, and with a rather strong poison at that." said Tyroth.

"If there's one trap, there might be more." said Mona "We'd better be more careful."

"Agreed, and I think that I'll take point." said Donnie.

* * *

Walking slowly through the pathway, Donnie carefully scanned the floor ahead of them, looking for tripwires and pressure plates. He needed to be thorough as they didn't know what kind of traps there might be, but the torch didn't give him the best of light and it wouldn't last forever.

After almost twenty minutes, they could see a wooden door at the edge of the light, so far they hadn't found or triggered any more traps, but as they slowly continued, Donnie stopped them.

"Hold up, we got another one here." he said and pointed at a spot a few feet in front of him. "See, another pressure plate." Picking up a small rock, he backed away from the trigger.

"What are you doing?" asked Mona.

"I'm gonna spring this trap and see what it does, just so we know what to expect if we accidentally trigger it."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." said Leo.

"Why do you think I'm keeping my distance. The darts were aimed so that they would stop anyone that travels this way. Whatever trap we have here, shouldn't reach this far from the trigger, and if it does, we have more time to evade it. Trust me, but be ready for anything."

Donnie threw the rock at the pressure plate and a click could be heard. No sooner had the rock hit the plate, when nine long metal spears shot down from the roof, stopping a few inches above the plate, and retracted back into the roof almost instantly.

"That would hurt a lot." said Tyroth.

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't step on that one." said Mikey with a gulp.

Avoiding the trigger, the mutants now stood in front of the wooden door. Opening it slowly, Tyroth peered inside it before entering.

"Check this out, guys." he called back as he lit what torches he found on the walls.

* * *

The room was barely large enough for all the seven mutants to fit inside without stepping on each other, it had a wooden table against one wall and against the opposite wall stood a wooden bed with an animal pelt as blanket. On the table, there were a pair of leather bound books, some rolls of paper, an inkwell and a quill.

In the far corners of the room, stood two strange tables. One was made of stone and had thick legs and a thick circular tabletop, on it were what looked like a medieval chemistry set, complete with a small burner, glass tubes and flasks containing different colored liquids.

The other table was made of black metal and had a pentagon shaped tabletop. On the two top ends of the table, were rows of candles with a horned skull in the middle of the rows, a green crystal ball twice the size of a fist rested on the skull.

Six etchings, colored light blue, sat on the surface of the table, one large and five smaller. The largest was that of a sword with flames behind it, forming an infinity symbol. The smaller symbols were aligned in a star like pattern around the sword, with the top one looking like a fenix, the second, clockwise, was three lines with a common center that were curled into three circles, the third was a ball of fire, the fourth looked almost like an open gate, the fifth and final was a tree with the right half covered with leaves while the left was only barren branches.

"What is this place? Some kind of lab?" asked Raph.

"Looks like it. That's some form of chemistry workbench," said Donnie, pointing at the the first table "but, I'm not sure about the other one."

"Who in their right mind would have their lab hidden behind a hall filled with the walking dead?" said Sephie.

"Works well in keeping unwanted guests away, I'll give them that." said Mona "But how do they get here without disturbing the undead? Do you think there's another hidden door here?"

"Guess there's only one way to find out. You know the drill by now, but be careful, we don't know what we'll find." said Leo.

* * *

Donnie, being the scientist he is, wasted no time in hitting the books, hoping to find clues on how to get out of the tomb, as well as being curious to what kind of experiments might have been done here.

But he was disappointed to find that the only writing in the books were seemingly random lines and symbols, sure he didn't expect to find English in the books, but this was nothing but doodles.

"This ain't very helpful." he said. "I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Looks like whoever works here was writing in shorthand." said Sephie when she looked over Donnie's shoulder. "I used to do that in school, but I stopped after I answered in it on a test."

"That still don't help us I'm afraid, shorthand is often highly individual. Too bad, it would have been interesting to know what went on here."

* * *

Searching one of the walls, Mona soon found herself next to the chemistry table. Looking at the bottles with colored liquids, she felt a feeling of disgust as it reminded her about Arden and his sick experiments and drugs. Taking a deep breath, she suppressed the urge to smash the bottles.

Noticing his mate's discomfort, Raph walked over to her and placed a comforting arm around her.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"I'm fine, hun, just... some unpleasant memories." she said, nodding to the bottles.

Seeing the bottles, Raph knew what Mona meant and pulled her even closer.

"Don't worry, love." he whispered in her ear "They won't hurt you again, and if they try we'll tear them apart, I promise."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

* * *

Tyroth couldn't help his curiosity about the metal table with the symbols. There was something about it that kept distracting him from his search. Deciding that the only way to be able to focus properly on the task at hand, was to give in to his curiosity and examine the damn thing.

Running his fingers across the surface, he could feel magic within the table, faint but still unmistakable. It seemed that magic was more plentiful in this world, compared to their own. But there was still something that felt off to the dragon, the magic in the table was different from that used by the undead warrior, and both of them were different from Tyroth's own magic.

As much as he wanted for him and his friends to find a way back home, he couldn't deny that it would be interesting to explore this world.

* * *

"Hey, I think I found something!" said Mikey as he felt around inside a crevice in the wall. Pressing what felt like a button, a part of the wall started to sink into the floor, revealing another cave with light coming in from a large opening.

"Ta-da!"

"Great work, Mikey!" said Leo.

The mutants walked through the rather short cave, still wary for any hidden traps. Once they reached the opening they could see that they were on a ledge a few meters above ground. They could also see the landscape beneath them, open fields with rocks and cliffs, forests and rivers and what seemed like a fortress or castle off in the distance.

But there was one thing that they didn't want to see. The sun had risen.

**Well, they got past all the traps, but now they have to find a way to avoid being detected. They can't stay couped up in that tomb forever. And who knows what they might find in this land?**

**Stay tuned for more. This is only gonna get better, hopefully. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mutants Misplaced**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Welcome to Skyrim**

"This is gonna make it harder to stay hidden." said Leo as the rays of the dawning sun touched their skin.

"Yeah, but I ain't going back into that tomb again, once is enough for me." said Raph "I'd rather fight something that stays dead, than wait in there and possibly having those boneheads coming back to life again."

"We also need to find a way back home, not to mention food." said Mona.

The mutants had already figured out that the necklace Mikey picked up was the thing that brought them to this world, but they never saw it during their fall, so it was most likely back on their world. That meant that they had to find something else that could take them home.

So far, it didn't look like the technology on this world was advanced enough for space travel, but there was magic and that could be the key.

Another obvious problem was the locals. After seeing the corpses in the tomb, they knew that there were humanoid life on this world at some point, but there was at least some form of intelligent life still here, the small lab was proof of that. While the room itself was most certainly as old as the tomb, the stuff in it didn't seem to be more than ten to fifteen years old, not to mention that it seemed like it had been used not too long ago.

The turtles had had their fill of hostile locals, both on other worlds and on their own, humanoid or otherwise. However, finding a way home could require the help from someone with knowledge of this new world, which meant that the mutants need to find someone that they could trust, once they've gotten past any language barriers.

For the time being, they decided to keep to the shadows and observe before doing anything involving contact with the natives. While preparing to move out, Donnie discovered something that would hinder them, their shell-cells were dead. He guessed that the transportation had drained the power from the batteries, and until they could find a way to replace or recharge them, splitting up should be avoided.

Jumping down from the ledge, they headed downhill and kept their eyes peeled for any signs of people. Aside from a couple of larger rocks and the odd tree, there weren't much that they could use to hide if they needed to, so they had to be very observant.

* * *

After some time of walking, they saw a wooden cabin just past a river with rocky ledges, standing outside the cabin were four humanoids. Hurrying to the river, the mutants hid behind the ledge, this was the first time they came across people and they didn't want to reveal themselves, but they did want to get a good view of the natives.

Spying over the edge, they managed to see clearly what the four humanoids looked like. Much to their surprise, the people were human, male humans at that. Mona, Sephie and Tyroth were the most shocked, while the turtles were only mildly surprised, this had happened to them before.

Three of the humans were dressed as if they lived in the wild, with clothes or armor made of animal hides. All three had boots and loin cloths, with two of them having something resembling a t-shirt of tunic while the third only had a very short cape. They were all unshaven and had half long hair in dark colors and wore swords in their belts.

The fourth man was much older, having a longer white beard and almost no hair on his head. He wore a shirt of white cloth with a brown vest and gray pants and seemed agitated.

Though the mutants couldn't hear what was being said, it soon became clear that the elderly man wanted the other three to leave, which they showed no intention to do.

The man with the short cape drew his sword and knocked over the old man with his other hand, while the other two laughed.

Tyroth couldn't stand what they were doing and was about to get up and help the old man, when Leo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't get involved." he said. "We don't know what we're dealing with yet."

Tyroth didn't like it, but Leo had a point, they needed to stay hidden. But when the large man kicked the old man while he laid on the ground, Tyroth didn't care about staying hidden any longer.

"Screw this! Those dirtbags are going down!" he snarled as he left the hiding place, ignoring the others' protests.

He didn't waste any time as he dashed over to the cabin. The three men never noticed him until he was right on top of them. Slugging the largest one first, Tyroth quickly punched the remaining two before they even had time to react. In no time at all, all three was laying on the ground, still conscious but not much of a threat any more.

"W-what in Oblivion happened?" said one of the thugs in clear English.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna gut someone for this." said the large man and he started to get back on his feet. When he got onto his knees he saw Tyroth standing between them and the old man. The other two saw him as well when they stood up. Much to Tyroth's surprise, they didn't seem to be shocked over his appearance other than his size.

"Damn lizard! I'm gonna wear that tail as a belt!" the large man yelled, taking a swing at Tyroth with his sword.

"I don't think so." said Tyroth as he effortlessly caught the mans wrist.

Struggling to get free, the man noticed Tyroth's wings.

"What the... Wings?" the man said confused, but any further thoughts were interrupted when Tyroth gave him a headbutt, making him stumbling backwards a bit, falling to his back when Tyroth released his grip.

The other two moved towards Tyroth to help their comrade, but stopped dead in their tracks when two arrows knocked their swords out of their hands. Standing by the river, Sephie readied another arrow as she walked towards them, while the rest of the reptiles just had made their way there, weapons drawn.

"The place is crawling with lizards!" said one man.

"Let's get out of here!" said the second.

"Good riddance." said Tyroth as the three men picked up their swords and hurried away.

"That wasn't a good idea, Tyroth. We were supposed to stay hidden." Leo said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry, but I just can't stand by when something like this happens, never have."

"I understand, and believe me, I would want to do the same, but we have to be careful."

While Leo talked with Tyroth, Mona walked over to the old man, concerned about his well being.

"Are you alright?" she asked cautiously, kneeling beside him.

"Ugh... aside from the pain in my side, I'll be fine. Thank you for asking." he said, looking up at her with nearly white eyes.

"You're blind?"

"Not quite, but there may not be many years left before I am. I can still see shapes and some colors to some degree though, so there's no need to pamper me."

"Let me help you up at least."

"That's very kind of you, my dear." the old man reached out to grab Mona's hand and managed after a little fumbling.

"Your hands... they're scaly." he said, causing Mona to worry a little. What should she say?

"Then I wasn't imagining, those ruffians really said 'lizard'. To think that I'd meet an Argonian in my own yard. And a whole lot of you lizard-people, at that." he said looking around.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sephie whispered to the turtles and Tyroth, to which they nodded.

"Is that... a problem?" Mona asked.

"No, not at all, my dear. You just don't see many Argonians in these parts of Skyrim, let alone such a large group. Are you a merchant caravan, like the Khajiit?"

"No, we're simply lost, and trying to get home."

"Oh, then you've got a long trip in front of you, my friends. I hope that you have supplies for such a trip. If not, I recommend that you stop by in Whiterun."

"Whiterun? Where's that?"

"Of dear, you really are lost. It's in that direction." the old man said pointing roughly towards the fort the team had seen before. "I'm pretty sure that you can see Dragonsreach, the fortress on the top of the hill that Whiterun is built on, from here. The people there are quite friendly, even with the war and all."

"Wait, what war?" asked Leo.

"The Civil War of course, between the Empire and the Stormcloaks. Just how long have you been in Skyrim anyway?"

"Not very long at all. What's this war about?" said Leo.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure, I don't get much news here. But I do know that my nephew is in the Imperial Legion, that's why those ruffians came here, they don't like the Empire and thinks that I support them. Fools I tell you, there's a much greater threat to us all now that the dragons have returned."

"Did you just say 'dragons'?" asked Tyroth.

"Yes, there is an old legend, but very few knows it anymore. Now how did it go again?

'Though defeated in times of old, their defeat was merely a delay.

From the time after Oblivion opened, when the sons of Skyrim would spill their own blood, the dragons would return.

The World-Eater will awake and the truth will finally dawn, and it will dawn in fire.

But there is one who they fear, one that can claim their might. In their tongue, he is Dovahkiin, Dragonborn!'"

Upon hearing the word 'Dragonborn', the six mutants all looked questioning at Tyroth.

"Don't look at me, I've already been part of one world saving destiny, I ain't doing a second one." he said in a low voice.

"That's quite the tale, and it's true?" said Sephie.

"Well, no one have seen a dragon for hundreds, if not thousands of years, and then they show up out of nowhere when the Civil War rages. It's too close to the legend to be a coincident. Keep an eye on the skies on your travels, my friends. Those dragons attack whoever they want to, if they want to."

"Thanks for the warning." said Leo.

"Don't mention it, lad. Now, off you go, it'll take you a couple of hours to reach Whiterun and the weather can be cruel around here."

"But, what about you? What if those thugs come back?" said Mona.

"There's no need to worry about me, dear. There's a patrol of guards that will pass by within the hour or so, they're more than enough to deal with a handful of bandits."

"Okay... if you say so..."

"If you by any chance do meet the Jarl, tell him that old Torleif says 'hi'."

"Will do, thanks."

* * *

The mutants started walking towards Whiterun, they had a lot to process and even more to learn about this new world.

"Dropped in the middle of another war, and now with dragons added to the mix. Our memoirs are gonna look like comic books!" said Raph annoyed.

"I know! Ain't it great?" said Mikey.

"Let's focus on current events, guys. We know nothing of this war, so we'd best stay out of it all together." said Leo.

"Yeah, but you did hear what, uhm, Torleif said, right? There are **lizard-people** here! We might be able to walk around in the open! Just think of it, no need to hide, to be out in the sun, and just act like normal humans." said Sephie.

"Hold that thought for now, Sephie." said Donnie "We still need to know more about these Argonians, all we know now is that they have scales, but other than that, we're not sure what reptilian features they may or may not have. And we all look quite different from each other, due to our different species, so not all of us might be able to pass as an Argonian."

"Maybe we should make up a story of some sort, to explain why we look the way we do." said Mona. "Something like that we're from an undiscovered island far to the south."

"That could work, but we might need something else, just in case." said Leo.

"Hey, what about that Dragonborn stuff? That could be a great way to get some respect and such." said Mikey, turning his gaze at Tyroth.

"I've already told you, I ain't Dragonborn. I wasn't born like this, remember, I was transformed."

"Technically, that could count as being reborn, so in a sense you are Dragonborn." said Donnie.

"You ain't to much help." Tyroth muttered.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, big guy, look on the bright side, we might get to meet the Jarl... What's a Jarl?" said Mikey.

"Jarl is a title given to those that would ascend to king in medieval Sweden, the English word is earl which both meant 'chieftain'. Some were charged with ruling an area for the king in his stead, and I think that that is what we are dealing with here, but I could be wrong." said Tyroth.

"How come you know so much about vikings, jarls and the like, anyway?" said Raph.

"Didn't we tell you? Tyroth's a descendent of the vikings." said Sephie.

"Really? Wow. That explains a few things." said Mona. "May I ask on which side of your family?"

"My mother's actually. When dad discovered that when we were tracing our lineages, he simply sighed. He had long suspected that his mother-in-law was the direct descendent of Attila the Hun. He wasn't that far off though."

"Well, if the people here have more in common with vikings, I think that you should do the talking, Tyroth, since you're the expert." said Leo.

"Placing the role of leader on me, are you?"

"Think of it as if you've been appointed jarl."

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from the mutants, the three bandits from earlier where walking through a forest.

"Imagine, being humiliated by lizards, the boss is gonna be furious." said one.

"Let him be that then. If we play our cards right, he might take out his anger on the lizards instead of us." said the second.

"Then it's new boots for the whole gang!" said the third.

**Looks like the gang's made some new enemies, and after less than a day no less.**

**Apologies if this chapter has been rather heavy with lore and the like, but it's needed, and there will be more chapter like this in the future. But, there will also be more action packed ones as well, like the next.**

**Be seeing you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mutants Misplaced**

**Chapter 5**

**The Obsidian Wolves**

"You were what?!" said a large man clad in a metal chest plate with a leather loincloth, leather gloves and boots and a metal helmet with two curved horns pointing downward.

"Beaten up, boss." said the larger one of the three bandits.

"And by lizards?! You three idiots have some nerve showing your faces after that!"

"But, boss, they ambushed us, and they were more than us. It ain't our fault." said the second bandit.

"I don't care whose fault it is! I won't have anyone make fools out of my gang, least of all members of my gang!"

"Then how about we teach those lizards not to mess with you? Give us a chance to get even and show them who's boss. And we could use some new boots and belts." said the third bandit.

The leader thought about it for a while, they hadn't had any major hauls for a while and while he doubted that these Argonians would have much of value, the gang was starting to get restless. Some action would do them good.

He looked out over their camp, a couple of hide tents and many bedrolls around a fire pit. Empty bottles that once contained mead, ale and wine lay here and there, as did swords, axes, armor pieces and even the odd pair of underwear, not to mention one or two of the gang.

They weren't soldiers in an army, so he never expected that kind of discipline, but they were getting out of shape, some senseless violence might just be what they needed.

Grabbing his weapon, a large hammer that he needed to use both hands to wield, the boss walked into the middle of the camp.

"Listen up, you slobs!" he bellowed, making sure that all were awake and could hear him. "It's time to stop sitting on our arses and start doing what we do best! There's a bunch of those Argonians not far from here, they may not have much gold but when has that ever stopped us from killing anyone who so much as looks at us the wrong way? Never!"

Though the bandits had initially been a bit confused, they were now riled up and cheered on their chief as he continued.

"We are the Obsidian Wolves, and we are the most feared gang in the west of the hold! Before the sun sets today, the road will run red with lizard blood and everyone will know that we rule this land! Ready yourselves, for today we hunt!"

* * *

The mutants continued their walk towards Whiterun and as they got closer, they could make out a few details of the fort, Dragonsreach. Walls stretched from the top of the hill and circled the entire city, having a couple of towers built into it. The fort itself looked more like a palace, built in stone with a large wooden house on the top, the overall style was medieval Norse with dragon or serpent like figures on the ends of the roof ridges.

"Okay, everyone's clear on our 'origin story'?" asked Leo, having discussed a long time on what they would say to people that they met.

"Yeah, we got it memorized, Leo." said Sephie and the other nodded.

"Good, let's keep to it and hope that it works. And Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to speak as you would with us, you might offend someone."

"Ah, come on Leo, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Aside from them killing you on the spot? Trust me, you don't wanna know." said Tyroth.

"That bad?"

"Worse. Much worse."

'gulp'

Passing by a forested area, the snap of a branch caught Leo's attention. Stopping to listen, he peered into the forest, looking for whatever had made the sound.

"I heard something." he whispered to the others and drew his katanas. "Come out, whoever you are. We know that you're there." he called.

Nothing could be heard from the forest, meaning that someone was hiding amongst the trees and bushes, an animal would have been spooked by Leo's voice and run off, unless it was a predator.

A couple of seconds passed and the rest of the mutants had drawn their weapons, they all stared into the woods, looking for any sign of movement. They knew there was something in there.

"Damn if you ain't alert, lizard." said a voice. A tall man clad in metal and leather armor walked out from behind a large tree, carrying a large hammer with a long handle. "Most wouldn't know that I'm here until it's too late."

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Donnie.

"I'm Argulf, leader of the Obsidian Wolves. And I'm here because you beat up some of my men not so long ago."

"They had it coming." said Tyroth.

"Maybe, but no one messes with my gang." Argulf said, tightening his grip on the hammer.

A dozen more humans walked into view as they exited the forested area, three of them the mutants recognized, the same ruffians that they chased off at Torleif's. The rest were dressed in similar clothing or armor, whichever it was, five of them were women and the remaining four were men. All of them carried a sword, axe or metal mace, some had an extra weapon while some had a shield.

The two groups stood ready to fight, waiting for the other side to make the first move. The mutants didn't really want to fight, aside from Raph, but these bandits didn't seem any better than Purple Dragons, so they wouldn't mind terribly.

"Kill them!" Argulf roared as he and his gang charged at the mutants, but the seven reptiles responded by charging as well. If they would give no mercy, then they would not receive any in return.

* * *

Mona's fans met two swords as she engaged a woman with long blond hair, skillfully parrying and dodging any attacks her opponent threw at her. While Mona fought the woman, another woman and one man tried to flank her, only to be stopped by Raph. Catching the mans sword with his sai, Raph pushed him away and kicked at the woman, who had to block with her shield. The force of the kick almost caused her to drop her axe, an opportunity that Raph took advantage of and struck at her hand, knocking away the weapon.

While her mate dealt with with them, Mona could take care of her opponent. Using the gaps between the blades of her fans, she caught one of the woman's swords and with a flick of her wrist, Mona wrenched the weapon out of the woman's hand. The female bandit didn't understand what happened and that confusion gave Mona an opening. Using her other fan, she slashed the woman's throat and sent her falling to the ground, choking on her own blood.

Meanwhile, Raph continued to fight the swordsman. Striking away an attack from the man, Raph closed the small gap between them and jabbed one of his sai into the man's gut several times, puncturing many organs. Once the man fell, Raph turned around to face the woman he had kicked earlier. Having retrieved her axe, she charged at Raph.

Mona saw this and moved to protect her mate, kicking the woman in the side causing her to stagger and fall to one knee. Once she was down, Mona jumped and brought down her elbow with as much force she could muster, hitting the woman's skull shortly after Mona landed, cracking it with a horrible sound.

* * *

Mikey smiled in that goofy way that only he could while he swung his nunchaku in front of him as two female bandits tried to make out what kind of weapon the turtle was using. Trying to attack him, a woman with a dark colored mohawk swung her mace at the orange-masked turtle. The first couple of attacks missed as Mikey easily dodged them, he then blocked an overhead attack, stopping the mace with the chains of his nunchaku.

Jumping over Mikey from behind, Sephie struck the woman with a roundhouse kick to the head, sending her to the ground. As soon as Sephie landed, she was attacked by the other female bandit with long raven black hair and a sword in her hand. Using her daggers to parry the sword, Sephie prepared to counter.

Pushing away the sword with her daggers, Sephie kicked her opponent in the face. The bandit was shocked when she felt that her aching face was stuck on the sole of Sephie's foot. Using the gecko-grip of her foot, Sephie pulled down the bandit into the ground head first, hitting it so hard that the neck snapped.

A third bandit, a bald man with an axe, had joined the fray and tried to bury his axe in Mikey's head. Some quick dodging and ducking saved Mikey's head from that fate and he struck back with his nunchaku, hitting the side of the mans face, giving him a black eye. Furious, the man lunged at Mikey, intent on killing him.

Doing a back-flip, Mikey avoided the attack, and as the man continued to try and hit Mikey, the orange-masked turtle continued to do back-flips. While doing so, Mikey jumped over the woman with a mohawk, who just had gotten back on her feet. Realizing too late that she was in the way, the man couldn't stop his axe before it buried itself deep in her face, killing her instantly.

Angrier than before, he glared at Mikey. Pulling out his weapon from his former comrade he was about to lunge himself against the turtle again. But he never got the chance as a well thrown dagger embedded itself in his throat. As the man fell, Mikey looked over at Sephie who smiled and winked at him and he nodded in return.

* * *

Leo and Donnie stood shoulder to shoulder when two male and one female bandit attacked them. Using his katana, Leo parried the attacks from the woman and one of the men, both using swords with the woman also having a shield. Pushing back his attackers, Leo kicked the man in the stomach, making him fall onto his back, holding his gut in pain.

Focusing on the dark haired woman, the blue-masked turtle sidestepped and avoided her strike. Kicking the shield with his knee, Leo struck the woman in the face with it, staggering her and knocking out several teeth in the process. A quick slash from the katana separated the woman's head from her body and it collapsed, blood gushing from the neck.

While Leo dealt with the bladed foes, Donnie fought the man wielding a mace with a shield. Donnie easily deflected any attack with his staff and occasionally struck at the shield to keep his foe at bay. His defensive style made the man very frustrated, no matter how he attacked, Donnie simply blocked it, and with a stick on top of that, adding to the frustration.

Ducking under a slash from the man Leo had kicked earlier, the blue-masked turtle gave the man another kick to the gut, sending him backwards. At the same time, Donnie dodged a charge from his foe and used his staff to trip him, making him stumble forwards. The two bandits collided with each other, but still stood upright, only keeping their balance thanks to each other. Leo didn't waste any time as the two tried to regain their stance. Stabbing the swordsman in the stomach with his two katana, Leo also managed to impale the one on the other side as well. Both men fell to the ground when Leo pulled out the blades.

* * *

Tyroth found himself facing the same bandit that he had slugged earlier as well as another bandit with a mace.

"Your quite bold to fight in nothing but your underwear, lizard." the mace wielder growled as Tyroth blocked his attacks.

Tyroth didn't say anything in response, instead he grabbed the collar of the bandit's hide tunic and threw him to the side like a rag doll. The other bandit tried to slash Tyroth across the back, but the dragon was aware of his foe and quickly turned around and parried with his sword. A third bandit, wielding a sword and axe, joined his comrade in fighting the dragon.

Sparks flew as Tyroth blocked the many attacks from his foes, looking for a good opening to strike back. Crouching slightly, he pulled back his wings and pushed back his attackers' weapons with his sword, getting closer to them. Without warning and with great speed, he jabbed the talons on the top joints of his wings, into the throats of the two bandits.

They never saw it coming. They only felt a sharp and sudden pain in their necks and shortly after they started to cough as they started to choke on their own blood. As Tyroth pulled out the talons, the two men dropped their weapons and fell to the ground, desperately trying to stop the blood by covering the wounds with their hands.

Backing away from the two, Tyroth barely managed to avoid a swing from the leader's hammer as it went past his head by an inch. Blocking another swing with his sword, Tyroth saw that the bandit he had thrown away earlier had gotten up and was running towards him. Blocking yet another attack, the dragon delivered a powerful punch to the chest of the bandit leader, sending him backwards and denting the chest plate.

The bandit swung his mace at Tyroth, who sidestepped it and ran his sword straight through the mans chest, killing him instantly. As Tyroth was about to pull out his sword from the body, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw the bandit leader charging against him, ready to bring down the hammer on Tyroth's head.

Leaving the sword in the body, Tyroth would fight with only his body as a weapon. The leader roared when he swung the hammer with all his might. He was shocked beyond belief when Tyroth caught the weapon with his left hand, seemingly effortlessly. His eyes widened in fear as Tyroth pulled back his right fist and a red glow encased it.

The fist hit the mans head with such force that the skull was crushed despite the metal helmet protecting it. The body of the man was thrown away several meters before landing at the edge of the forest, the head little more than a bloody pulp and the iron helmet crushed into the remains of the head.

* * *

Looking around, the mutants saw that all the bandits lay dead on the ground, the battle was over.

"Well, that was refreshing, and easy." said Raph. "These punks were almost no match at all."

"They were still stronger than what we're used to, but not as fast as Foot ninja. We were to swift for them, but had they hit us, it would have hurt a lot." said Leo.

"Speaking of pain, what kind of move was that one you pulled just now? The one with the wings?" Mikey asked Tyroth.

"Just a little something I started working on when Mona started teaching Sephie kung fu. With them knowing that and you guys knowing Ninjutsu, I wanted something of my own."

"You came up with that after watching Mona train me? Wow, I thought the Crane Wing Strike was a deadly move, but that. How do you even anticipate that kind of move?"

"You don't, and that's what makes it so deadly." said Mona "A true Dragon Wing Strike, with emphasis on both 'Dragon' and 'Wing'."

"Wait, there is a real move called that?" said Raph.

"Yes, it's much like the Crane Wing Strike but from the Southern Dragon Kung Fu. That style is basically a mix between the Crane, Tiger and Snake. If I recall correctly, a 'dragon' evade with minimum motion and strike very hard at key points on the target. When one starts learning it, you focus on force, then, once you've mastered that, you move on to flow. A skilled 'dragon' strike fast, hard and in such a way that the opponent won't be able to defend properly."

"Sounds a lot like how Tyroth fight overall." said Sephie.

"Dragon style kung fu, huh? Heh, the irony." said Tyroth.

"No kidding. Now, let's see if these punks have anything we can use." said Leo as he started to search the dead bandits.

* * *

After searching the bodies, the mutants reviewed their findings. They had found about a dozen lockpicks of some sort, a couple of small flasks containing either red or green liquid, some pieces of stale bread and and dried meat and roughly fifty gold coins. The head of the coin had the face of a man with short hair and trimmed beard, with the text 'The Empire is Law. The Law is Sacred'. The other side had an image of a dragon with the text 'Praise be, Akatosh and all the Divines'.

"So even the written language is English. That's good for us." said Leo as he put the coins into a small pouch they'd found.

"Yeah, but what kind of liquids are these?" said Sephie, holding two of the flasks in her hands.

"Could be anything from fruit juice to acids." said Donnie. "The labels are water damaged, so I can't make out what it's supposed to say."

"Guess we'll have to try to find out then." said Tyroth, uncorking a flask with red liquid. Pouring out a few drops on his fingers, he rubbed it between them.

"No burning or numbing sensation, it's not even sticky." he said. Smelling it, he then carefully took a small sip of the liquid and tried to place the weak flavor.

"If this is a poison, it's so weak that I can't even feel it. There was a trace of sweetness in it, so it might just be juice of some sort."

Repeating the process with the green liquid, Tyroth found it to be just like the red one aside from it having a faint spiciness instead of the sweet taste.

"Strange. I feel slightly less tired than I did just now. Maybe the green one is some form of energy drink."

"Maybe, let's bring them just the same, someone might be able to identify them for us." said Donnie.

"Okay then, if we're done here, we should move on." said Raph.

"Not quite yet, there's one more thing we need to take care of first." said Tyroth, as he walked over to one of the dead bandits and pulled of the boots.

"What are you doing?" asked Leo.

"If I didn't hear completely wrong during the fight, we are by all terms and purposes as good as naked here, even as these Argonians. So to avoid any kind of scandals, we should check if any of these clothes fit us."

"Hey, we're turtles, we don't use clothes." said Raph.

"He's got a point, Raph. We'll fit in a lot better if we wear the right outfits, and they'll protect us against some of the cold. We still need to dispose of the bodies, either way." said Leo.

"I hope there's a stream close by, so we can wash of the blood and dirt." said Mona as she started to undress one of the bandits.

"Not to mention the stench. Yuck!" said Sephie, covering her nose as she held a boot in one hand.

**So there was lizard boots after all, as in boots for lizards. Check in next time to read how the team look in their new attire and what more awaits them.**

**Some of you might think that the bandits were beaten too easily, but remember, the team is used to fight Ninja, who are a lot quicker and more agile than bandits. But there are many more foes that might be a match for the reptile mutants.**

**Note: The move Mona used to crush the skull of the bandit is a Crane Wing Strike, which she also taught Sephie in Bloodrayne666's story 'A Dangerous Captive', which uses my OC's as well. Check it out, it's good, like all her work. Tyroth referred to events from there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mutants Misplaced**

**Chapter 6**

**Finally There**

Having picked out and washed the clothes in a small stream, the gang took some time to change into their new attire. Not everyone was happy about this new set of clothing however.

"I feel ridiculous." Raph complained as he and his brothers walked out of the forest and back on the road.

They were all dressed in fur boots, loincloths and shirts with rough seams. They had adjusted their belts so they were on the outside of the loincloths and had kept their protective pads on elbows and knees. Raph and Mikey wore sleeveless shirts while Leo and Donnie had with sleeves that ended just above the elbow. In addition, Raph and Mikey had replaced their leather wristlets with fur armlets.

"It ain't that bad." said Donnie.

"No? They're uncomfortable, hard to move in and they itch!"

"Deal with it, Raph. They're still better than the ones we used to dress up as Purple Dragons to save Casey way back." said Leo.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad that I don't have to risk having my toes turn into popsicles. Too bad that the boots were a tiny bit too small." said Mikey.

"They'll stretch, be glad that you at least can use boots." said Tyroth as he joined the turtles. Wearing only a loincloth, armlets and a cape-like piece of hide that he could hide his folded wings under. "I on the other hand will have to walk barefooted for now."

"Yeah, too bad that there weren't any boots in your size." said Donnie.

"What's taking the girls so long?" asked Mikey "It's not like we're going to a party, so why ain't they ready yet?"

"It's not like they have a lot to choose from, I'll give you that, but they need to find something that fits. It's more like if they were shopping for clothes, Casey told me that April can take even longer time trying out clothes when she's shopping than when she's going out." said Raph.

"Let them take their time, we'll wait." said Leo.

"Always the gentleman." they heard Mona say from the forest, as she and Sephie joined the guys. Like the turtles, the girls had fur loincloths, boots and sleeveless tops that had a low neckline partly covered by shawls that were tied around the shoulders and hanged down part of their backs.

Sephie, like Raph and Mikey, had replaced her wristlets with armlets, covering most of her forearms and still had her pads on her elbow and knees. Both girls still had their hair tied up in their normal fashion.

Their new outfits seemed to be almost tailor made as they were very flattering for their figure.

"So, what do you think?" Mona asked as she slowly spun around.

"Babe, you look gorgeous." said Raph, walking over to his mate and embracing her.

"You both do." said Tyroth, letting his gaze travel over Sephie's figure.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome." Sephie replied as she walked up to her lover. "I really like that look, it fits you, love. You look so strong and so... wild." She said as she ran her hand over Tyroth chest.

"Really? Then I might just keep it." Tyroth said with a grin, stroking Sephie's cheek.

"Please do." Sephie giggled.

"Get a room, you two." said Mikey.

"Leave the lovebirds alone, Mikey." said Donnie as the mutants started walking anew. Using some of the remaining fur clothes, they made an improvised bag to keep their old clothes in, which Tyroth carried.

* * *

As they continued their walk towards Whiterun, the landscape changed from the lush grassland to a more rocky field.

After walking amongst the rocks, Mona stopped all of a sudden, looking out over the rock area to her left.

"You alright, babe?" Raph asked half worried.

"I thought I heard something." she said.

"Not more bandits I hope." said Mikey.

"Sh... listen."

The mutants stood quiet and listened for what ever Mona had heard, hearing nothing but birdsong and the wind whistling between the rocks. As they were about to dismiss it as nothing, they too caught the sound of something out of place.

A faint voice reached their ears, but they couldn't make out what it said. It was still enough for them to examine it, because they couldn't see anyone among the rocks.

Searching the field, the voice became clearer and they could now make out a few words such as 'Help' and 'Anyone there?'.

"Hello?" Sephie called, trying to get the attention of the voice.

"Over here!" the voice called, leading the mutants to a small but deep crevice.

"By the Divines, someone finally heard me." the now clearly male but slightly hazy voice said as some of the mutants peered down the hole. "Could you please help me up? My rope fell down and I've been stuck here for several days."

"Toss up you rope and we'll haul you up." said Mona.

Said and done, an end of the rope was thrown to the reptiles. Making sure that they had a good grip, Leo, Raph and Tyroth prepared to pull up the person in the hole. A few minutes later, Mona and Sephie helped the person to get a good footing again so he didn't fall back in.

The mutants were a little surprised that the man they had just helped was reptilian as they. He had to be an Argonian. Unlike them, that had many human features, he seemed more like a large lizard with a human proportioned body.

The scales were dark green with a more intense color around the edges and on the front of the neck, possibly on the chest as well. Like Tyroth, he had two horns on the top of his head and a few smaller ones near the back of his jaw bone, all bone white. Numerous feather, three to four inches in length and dark brown in color, protruded from his head, much like hair. The eyes were an intense green color.

He wore a blue shirt with a black vest, both in cloth and with golden trims, black pants and brown boots. Several small pouches or satchels as well as a small pickaxe hung from his belt and he had a large gray backpack. Aside from some scrapes and some dirt, he seemed to be fine.

"Thank you, marsh-friends." he said, dusting off himself.

"No worries, but how did you end up down there?" asked Sephie.

"It was my own fault, I'm afraid. I thought that I had secured the rope properly, but evidently, I hadn't."

"So you climbed down there on purpose? What for?" asked Raph.

"I was looking for potential veins of gems and precious metals. I had seen this crevice a few times and I wanted to check it before returning to Riften."

"Gems, huh? Are you some kind of treasure hunter?" asked Mikey.

"Not quite, I'm Madesi, one of the last Saxhleel-jewelers on the continent. I often travel the region in search of materials to use in my craft, even if the war and bandits have made the areas more dangerous than normal."

"We've noticed. I'm Leonardo, by the way. And these are my family and friends, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Monalisa, Sephie and Tyroth. We're heading to Whiterun."

"Then might I accompany you? I need to replenish my supplies, being stuck in that crevice took its toll on my rations."

"You're sure that you're okay?" asked Mona.

"I assure you, I'm perfectly fine. And it wasn't all for nothing, I managed to dig out a few garnets and a small hunk of silver ore. That will more than pay for the new food I need, but I'm taking a carriage to Riften the next time."

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to let Madesi travel with them, the reptiles made their way towards Whiterun.

* * *

After some time, they arrived at the city. Two extra layers of walls encased the road up the hill to the entrance, you could easily see that the walls had been damaged over time as small sections were either damaged or missing, but it still looked defensible enough with the guards patrolling the parapets.

At the base of the hill, next to the gate, was a wooden house in the same Norse style as the one on top of the fort. In a small enclosure next to the house, there were horses eating some hay and carrots.

Slightly further down the road, there were more houses with what seemed to be farmlands, bordered with small stone walls. A windmill could also be seen together with the houses, the wings turning slowly in the gentle breeze while cows with thick fur and large horns were grazing.

Following their Argonian friend, the mutants felt how the guards kept their eyes on the travelers, sizing them up in case of a fight. If they would have to fight the guards, which they certainly didn't want to, they would face far tougher opponents than the bandits from earlier.

All guards wore chain mail armor with short sleeves and a large yellow sash, fur boots and helmets, most of which covered the entire face. They were armed with swords and carried round wooden shields painted yellow with a horse's head as their coat of arms.

As they finally got to the main gate, one of the guards stopped them.

"Back already? I thought that you was on your way to Riften, Madesi."

"I got delayed and need to get new supplies."

"Is that so? What about your followers then? They don't look like any Argonians I've ever seen." said another guard.

"They are just fellow travelers, who need to rest a bit. If you are worried that they will cause trouble, don't be. They are kind people and I'll vouch for them."

"Very well, Madesi. I trust your word, but if anything happen, you may not be welcome here anymore. Either of you." said the first guard. He then proceeded to open the gate so that the reptiles could enter the city.

**And so the team has reached Whiterun, now the challenge to be among lots of people start. Wonder if their little origin story will work.**

**Anyway, next time we see just what happens. A lot to see and do before they get their bearings.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mutants Misplaced**

**Chapter 7**

**Enter the Saurians**

Entering through the large gate, the mutants saw that the building were of the same Norse style they had seen so far. People were walking around and working their respective crafts while some guards patrolled the streets.

Madesi, feeling a bit ashamed that he couldn't afford to pay his friends for their help, decided to explain where everything was in the city, it was the least he could do.

The first building to their right was the Warmaiden's, the local blacksmith and weapon and armor dealer. If they needed new equipment or repairs, that was the place to go. Standing outside, by the forge and working with a red-hot piece of metal, was a woman wearing a rough looking dark red dress and a black apron. Her skin was slightly dark and dirty from soot and sweat.

A square stone building just to the left of the gate served as the barracks, housing a large number of guards.

Having noticed the quiver that Sephie carried, Madesi recommended a place called the Drunken Huntsman, a wooden building on a small hill to the left. Specializing in bows, arrows and the like, he thought that she might appreciate it.

* * *

If they continued onward, they would reach the market, where there were a few stalls where people could buy various stuff like vegetables and baubles. There were also a few shops around the market.

The closest was a general goods store, where you could buy and sell pretty much anything. Though, Madesi said that Belethor, the owner, was a rather sleazy man.

The next shop over, was Adriana's Cauldron and dealt with herbs, medicines and tonics. If there would be any place that they should visit before leaving town, this was it. Getting sick on the road is not something to joke about.

Across the market, lay the Bannered Mare, Whiterun's inn. They offered food for the hungry, drink for the thirsty and bed for the weary.

* * *

On the left of the market was a set of stairs, leading further into the city through an inner wall. Another set of stairs, leading through the same wall, was between the barracks and the Huntsman. According to Madesi, the two paths both led to the Wind District, where the more influential families lived, while the commoners lived down in the Plains District.

The two points of interest in the Wind District was the temple of Kynareth and Jorrvaskr, the home of the Companions, a guild of mercenary-like warriors.

Past that district was another set of stairs, leading up to the Cloud District where Dragonsreach sat on the very top of the hill, from where Jarl Balgruuf the Greater ruled the entire Hold.

Unfortunately, Madesi had to make preparations for his trip to Riften, so he couldn't stay and help his new friends. But before they parted ways, he promised that he would find a way to repay their kindness one day.

* * *

After saying farewell, the mutants needed to address one important thing. Money.

Sure, they had some gold coins, but just how much could they get for it? Since it was the combined wealth of an entire gang, or at least their combined pocket money, the mutants were pretty sure that they didn't have a fortune on their hands.

But before they could even start discussing what to do, a couple of guards came up to them.

"You seven! Yes, you! Come with us!" barked one guard.

"Is something wrong?" asked Leo calmly, even though he was just as worried as the others.

"Not my place to say, lizard. All I know is that the Jarl has ordered us to bring you seven to him, so come along now."

Seeing no other option, the mutants let themselves be escorted, reluctantly but still. They didn't want to start a fight, even though Raph wouldn't mind giving the guards a fight if they wanted one.

As they were being led up the stairs to Dragonsreach, they could see for miles upon miles of the surrounding landscape. A most impressive view, to say the least.

* * *

Entering the palace, they were met by a woman with gray skin and red hair, she also had red eyes, a slightly flat nose and pointed ears. She wore a suit of leather armor and held a sword in her right hand. Looking into her eyes, one could see that she had faced much in her years.

"So you are the travelers that the Jarl wanted to see." she said.

"And you are?" asked Tyroth.

"I am Irileth, Jarl Balgruuf's housecarl."

"What's a housecarl?" asked Mona.

"A bodyguard, for important people such as jarls or kings." said Tyroth.

"Yes, and you'll do wise to remember that. If you so much as reach for a weapon, you may not live to regret it. Now, move it, the Jarl is waiting."

As they followed Irileth, still accompanied by the guards, the mutants couldn't help but to look around. They were in the lower level of a rectangular room, with a wide set of stairs to the top level right in front of them. Pillars supported the high ceiling and a fire pit sat in the middle of the top level with two long tables, one on each side of it.

The long sides of the top level each had an open door, the one on the left led to a kitchen and the one on the right led to what appeared to be a study of some kind.

Each of the two corners in the far back had narrow staircase, the right one led upward, most likely to a second floor, while the left one led downward, either to a cellar or a dungeon.

Mounted high on the back wall, above the throne, was the skull of a dragon, gray in color with two large black horns extending backwards with two smaller ones underneath. Tyroth couldn't help that he felt disgusted by it, normally he wouldn't think much of that kind of trophy, but he felt a form of kinship being part dragon himself.

Sitting on the throne was the Jarl himself. He was a rather burly man somewhere in his late thirties that still looked strong and capable. Long blonde hair reached his shoulders and a thick but short beard grew on his chin. He wore a fancy looking, sleeveless tunic of sorts, dark gray with red, gold and silver trims as well as a cold circlet with a large ruby in between two smaller emeralds.

Standing next to him was a man with a slightly darker skin tone, thin gray hair from his ears and down as well as a thin mustache and goatee. He wore a blue quilted robe with gold trim and was most likely some one of importance.

"My Jarl. The travelers, as you requested." Irileth announced.

"Thank you, Irileth." the Jarl said, turning his attention to the seven reptiles, who bowed to him in a show of respect.

"So you are the ones I've been told about. I must admit that I expected you to be Argonians, but clearly, you're not."

"You've heard of us?" asked Tyroth.

"Aye, from Torleif. His eyes may not be the best anymore, but a group of seven Argonians traveling the countryside is not something that you see every day. Either way, I'm told that you saved him from some thugs and for that, you have my gratitude."

"He needed help, we couldn't simply ignore that. But how did you learn of this? It wasn't that long ago."

"From the guards that patrol that area. They must have arrived at Torleif's just minutes after you left. You must have taken another route than they, otherwise they would have caught up with you. But enough about that, tell me, who, and what, are you?"

"I am called Tyroth, and these are my friends. Leonardo and his brothers, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael. The girls are Monalisa, Raphael's lifemate, and Sephie, my lifemate. Our kind is known as the Saurians."

"Saurians? Never heard of you. And why, if you are of the same people, do you look so different from each other?" asked the man standing next to the Jarl.

"And who are you?"

"Proventus Avenicci, the Jarl's steward and advisor. Now, if we could return to my question."

"Of course. A long time ago, we were not one but many people, and after many generations of hostilities and fighting, peace among the different races was finally achieved. As the coexistence continued, our ancestors started finding lifemates among other races than their own and successfully brought new hatchlings into the world.

This has continued to this day, while traits and features that can be traced to the various origin races vary, we are all one race. Siblings, however, tend to share traits."

"Fascinating, don't you agree, Irileth?" said Jarl Balgruuf.

"Yes, my Jarl, but where do they come from? I've been all across Tamriel and I've never even heard of such a race. I also have the feeling that they're hiding something."

"You are very sharp, but that is to be expected from a housecarl. I will show you what I've tried to kept a secret, all I ask is that you keep calm." said Tyroth as he began loosening the cape enough to slowly unfold his wings.

Upon seeing this, the guards tensed and started talking amongst each other.

"Are those... wings?" said one.

"By the Eight, he looks like a dragon!" said another one.

"After hearing about the dragons from Torleif..." Tyroth continued "we thought it best if I hid my wings, to avoid causing any trouble. As to where we come from, we live on an island, it has no name to us as it was the only land we knew of. Covered in thick jungles and with tall mountains shielding us from the cold northern winds, it is a lot warmer than Skyrim. Every day is a battle for survival, even after the unification of the races, due to the beasts that live there as well. As a result, no one make it to adulthood without becoming the equivalent of a warrior in the process.

And how we got here might be a bit more difficult to explain. We found an old temple of some sort that was older than our recorded history, and within it we found a necklace that possessed great magic. By activating it by mistake, we were sent here, no more than a few days ago. Now we are simply trying to survive and find a way back home."

"I've never heard such a tale. I know nothing of such an island, it sounds like nonsense." said Proventus.

"It is not nonsense, in fact, it is most fascinating." said a man dressed in dark blue robes with a hood that covered most of his appearance, as he walked in from the study.

"This is Farengar, the court wizard, if there is someone in Whiterun that can help you, it is him." said the Jarl.

"There is no question that there exists other realms, and while our friends here may not be from Nirn, they could very much be from another realm with a world like ours. Magic holds more mysteries than we can fathom."

"What I want to know is, if what they claim is true, how do they know of Jarls and housecarls?" Irileth cut in.

"A good question. A few generations ago, people like yourselves landed on the far north of our island, where the climate is a lot colder. I have visited their settlement regularly over the years and have learned about their people, and while there are several similarities between you and them, there are also differences. But due to the similarities, I was chosen to speak for us, as I'm more experienced with your kind."

"Interesting. Then I guess that you hoped that you would be able to find someone that had heard about your people, and maybe could take you home, correct?" said the Jarl.

"Aye, but if we're not on the same world anymore, we can not simply hire a ship." Tyroth replied.

"No, you would need to return like you came here, through magic. Hmm... I'll do some research and see what I can find. Come see me again in a few hours and we'll see if I can do anything about that." said Farengar.

"In the meantime, you're welcome to stay in the city, and here's something that will help you." said the Jarl, as he gestured to his steward. Proventus walked out of the room, taking the stairs up and returned shortly, carrying a small pouch that clinked with every other step. He walked over to the mutants and handed them the pouch before taking his place next to the throne again.

"Two hundred septims, as a reward, and a thank you, for helping Torleif. I'm sure it will come in handy." the Jarl said. "I would like to give you more for your deeds, but I have to see to my people as well, and with both the war and the dragons, every coin must count."

"You have been most generous, Jarl Balgruuf, and we understand. Thank you." Tyroth said with a bow. "We will return later, right now we have some things to see to."

"Do so, and Tyroth, was it? Don't bother hiding your wings, people will find out eventually, especially since some blabber like old fishwives!" Balgruuf said, looking at the guards, some of which squirmed slightly. One even whistled a bit, acting as if it rained.

* * *

After the team had been escorted out of the palace, Proventus turned to the Jarl.

"Do you think that this Tyroth may be another Dragonborn? He certainly look the part of a dragon." he said.

"That he does, but you can not tell who is Dragonborn just by how they look. For all we know, they could all have been Dragonborn. But the Greybeards haven't called out since the last one, so only time will tell. Either way, Tyroth may be called Dragonborn by many, so he'd better be prepared. And I have a feeling that those seven have been, and will be, part of many important events."

**And there you have it, their new origin story. Next time, they start preparing for a potentially long stay in Skyrim and find out if Farengar can help them.**

**Note: The guards of Skyrim really must gossip a lot. Even if you're as stealthy as can be with whatever you do, they always find out and talks about it, hence the 'fishwife' part.**


End file.
